


道可道 6

by paopao1949



Category: cx - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paopao1949/pseuds/paopao1949





	道可道 6

part 6

 

王大少正在查看几份合同，秘书电话进来说有人找，王大少让她带人进来。  
是手下过来报告，这两周忙，一直在到处飞，明里暗里的生意都要他亲自斡旋。  
他的目光没离开面前的纸，对来人道，说说吧，我不在这两周他怎么样？

手下诚惶诚恐，点头道，大少，您放心，林警官他没有别人。只是……只是他上周……从警局辞职了。

王大少像被雷击中，一下抬起头来，说，什么？？

小新辞职了？怎么可能？？  
王大少太了解，林更新从小开始就为了能当警察而努力，他的梦想就是当个警察，子承父业，林更新有多爱这个职业王大少最清楚不过。  
从前为了一个案子忙起来他们一星期都见不了一次，累的时候几天都睡不到几小时，林更新从来没说过苦。  
他那么多次求林更新别干了，提一次吵一次，打过架分过手，林更新唯独对这件事固执的要命。  
可是……现在他居然辞职了？？

手下犹豫着，继续道，林警官现在在做……

王大少焦急，问，他现在到底在做什么？

手下吞吞吐吐道，他在……在一个公司做安保。

王大少愣着，心里抽痛。  
很久，慢慢问，他在哪儿？

手下报了大楼名字和地址。

王大少让他出去，关照他继续看着，已经走到门口，王大少想到什么又叫住他，问，我之前我给他请的保洁和厨子呢？

手下为难道，林警官也让他们不要再去了。

王大少顿一顿，问，什么时候的事了？

手下答，就是这半个月。

王大少点点头。  
他们在一起这些年，怎么吵怎么闹，分分合合这么多次，自己从来没亏待过他。就是生怕他工作忙照顾不好自己吃苦，瘦了一点点他要都心疼半天。  
现在连他派去照顾他的人赶走了。

［林更新，我不会再缠着你了，你自由了。］

他现在真不知道自己到底做的是对还是错。  
但是有一点肯定，他现在后悔的要死。

王大少给司机打了电话，吩咐道，你现在开辆新车过来，我要去个地方。

正午的阳光像融化的黄油一样滴零滴落。  
林更新去和同事交接班，门口的暖气不太足，才站了一会儿就冻的鼻尖通红。  
他回头看玻璃门外，街对面一辆陌生的豪车停着，一会儿发动起来，开走了。  
他收回目光。

王大少没发话，司机就知趣的一直绕着街区打转。阳光透过斑驳树影，漏下些不规则的光斑。他没有表情的看着窗外。

有些焦虑，想抽烟。  
这些日子他怎么照顾自己的？他每天吃什么？睡得好吗？肩膀的伤影响大吗，有没有定期去复健？

他每天怎么过的？

车子又开回那栋大楼门口，没有停，却刻意放慢了速度。  
王大少努力看着，是的，没看错，林更新明显瘦了。

因为瘦，反而看起来更年轻了。  
像他还在警校那会儿，训练很苦，晒的又黑又瘦，脖子和胸口差了好几个色号，寸短的杨梅头。  
却又帅气又精神。

那时候林更新为了他夜里违规翻墙出来，看到王大少来了，竟直接从两三米的高处往下跳，吓得人心脏都要停跳，他却还没事儿人一样在那儿傻呵呵笑。  
那时候他们正热恋，对彼此的身体饥渴的厉害，一天见不着都跟犯了毒瘾似的，做起爱来又凶又狠。  
那时候林更新稚嫩，还愿意跟他撒娇，主动缠紧他，要是被顶得深了就喘息着伸出手臂要他抱，贴在耳边用鼻音求他慢点轻点。  
那时候………

再也回不去了。

夜深。  
王大少把烟头扔在脚下。  
碾灭了。

地上已经有了一堆烟头。

他让手下给了张林更新的作息表，早上7点出门，6点下班，到家晚上7点，自己做饭，11点准时关灯睡觉。休息日也很少出门。  
天天如此，生活规律得像个苦行僧。

王大少抬手看看表，已经凌晨1点了，林更新应该睡着了。  
他小心用备用钥匙进了门。

屋子里还是原来的样子，一切都没变。  
房间里的林更新睡着了，很安稳。

王大少在屋里站了会儿，缓缓气。  
他一直不敢来，他怕。  
他既然答应了放他自由，就不能不做到。  
于是拼了命的用工作麻痹自己不去想，只怕一闲下来就要忍不住去想林更新，想得忍不住要把他重新绑回自己身边。

真不知这几个月自己是怎么撑过来的。

王大少轻轻走去床边。  
蹲下看了会儿，拨开他的头发轻轻吻在额头，然后是脸颊，嘴角。  
停下。  
再不敢造次了，担心忍不住。

林更新只穿了宽松的白背心，手臂放在被外，肩头的伤疤狰狞。  
王大少内疚得心里一阵阵的疼，小心翼翼凑过去把嘴唇贴在那个丑陋的伤疤上。  
又用手指轻轻触碰他的头发脸颊手臂。  
怎么会觉得这人哪儿都好，就这么看着就，都让人不想眨眼睛。

林更新动一动，迷迷糊糊醒了，睁了眼看清眼前的人，有点发愣。

王大少本来想走，可是被这双眼睛这么看着，动都动不了。

林更新很平静，开口说，你来了？

王大少老实道，嗯，我来看你。

林更新伸过手去贴上他脸颊，声音轻柔，我是不是在做梦？

王大少慢慢用脸颊磨蹭他的手心。

林更新小声说，我很想你。

王大少听到这句话怔怔的，忽然就觉得自己眼泪都要下来了，他一把抱住他，喃喃道，我也想你。 

林更新分开些，看了他片刻，主动贴住他嘴唇含吮。

压抑了太久的欲火焚天焚地的烧起来。  
他们的身体太过默契，彼此都知道如何取悦对方。  
王大少没有用手指为他扩张，而是用嘴做的。舌头舔舐过每一寸大腿内侧的肌肤都变的滚烫，当湿热热的软体探进身体里时，林更新无力的抵住他肩头，浑身战栗着呻吟。

然后是久违的结合，他把自己契进林更新的身体里时，满足的差点立刻射出来。

这段日子里他的身边其实不缺人，几乎频繁到了两三天就换一个的地步，一水的长腿白皮肤，男男女女都有。有时候玩的狠了晚上叫来男的女的一起伺候他。  
连他身边心腹都看不下去，他却依旧我行我素。

王大少心里明白的很，这些男男女女，再好看再听话技术再高超，可他们谁都不是林更新。  
他们所有人加起来都不及林更新万分之一的好。

林更新连手指头都不用动一下，只是一个呼吸就能让他轻易的硬起来。

就像现在这样。  
明明刚刚射出来，那东西都没退出来就在林更新的身体里又硬了。  
掐住腰一下又插到了底，把身下人捧到云端。

情到浓时林更新眼角都湿透了，睫毛被泪水糊在一起，低喘着，颤抖伸出手跟他撒娇，小声说，抱……

王大少怔一下，疯了一样的抱紧他，把自己更深的埋进去顶弄，冲刺猛烈的几乎想要贯穿他。

他恨不得生生吃掉他。

结束以后王大少拥住昏睡的林更新，躺在他身边。  
没睡，睁着眼看了他一夜。


End file.
